Star Wars, Anime Style!
by bluerain1984
Summary: Repost: The casts of InuYasha and Yugioh reenact the classic space epic
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh, Inu-yasha, Star Wars, or Space Balls. This is a beta version of a story we hope to finish posting later. I wrote this with my sister who's a big Inu-yasha/Yugioh fan. Check out her Yugioh/ Inu-yasha crossovers on fan under bluerain1984. Read and enjoy: 

**Star Wars: Anime Style!**

**Chapter One**

Long away, in a galaxy far far ago…

The galaxy was in chaos. The grip of the evil Emperor Naraku was tightening around the necks of the brave resistance. Princess Kagome, returning from a mission aboard her starship, was captured by Darth Kaiba, and taken to his fortress, the Death Sphere.

Meanwhile, her surviving droids have crash landed on the desert planet, Domino.

_**Transition**_

"We're lost," Sang-3PO said, crossing her golden arms.

"We're not lost," Moku-D2 said, "I know exactly where we're going."

"Where, the galaxy's biggest beach?" she asked.

"No," the little droid replied. "We have to deliver the Princess's message to Master Higurashi." Suddenly, the ground around them started rumbling as a huge rusted desert barge came up to them. A door opened in the side, and a bunch of funky little guys in brown robes came bumbling out, led by one little blonde girl in glasses.

"Well, Jawees, we found some great droids here." she said, examining Moku-D2.

"Can we help you, miss?" Sang-3PO asked.

"Sure, get in quietly or I'll shoot you," she said, pulling out a laser pistol. Jawees jibbered as they picked the gold droid up, and carried her up the ramp, while more clustered around the domed one.

"Hey, you can't do this!" Sang-3PO exclaimed, "We're not just a bunch of derelict droids wandering the desert!"

"Yeah, we're on a mission," Moku-D2 said as he was picked up by a giant magnet.

"Tell that to my empty wallet," said the girl. "I'm going to sell you two to some of these gamers who live out in the desert. Or my name's not Rebecca Hawkins."

"Whoa! Did you say Hawkins?" Moku-D2 asked, "Are you related to Prof. Hawkins, junk dealer extraordinaire?"

"I was until the empire got him and put him to work building that stupid Death Sphere. Now I have to live without my grandpa. And its not easy picking up junky droids everywhere."

"We're not junky!" Sang-3PO yelled.

"I know just who'd be interested in you two," Rebecca said as the doors closed and the barge took off again.

_**Transition**_

"Yugi, where are you going?"

"Uh… no where Grandpa," Yugi said, sheepishly at the door.

"Yugi, you weren't sneaking off to hang out with that old Jedi Knight again, were you?" Grampa said.

"No," Yugi lied, dropping his light saber. "Oops."

"Yugi, you know what I told you about that old man, living out in the desert by himself."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts," Grampa said "Now come with me to buy droids."

"Aw, Grampa, I don't wanna buy more junky droids. Shoot," Yugi said, packing his light saber away in his backpack.

Later, they and other gamers were gathered around Rebecca's displays or robots and androids. One large crowd in particular caught their eyes.

"What are they looking at?" Yugi asked.

"Let's find out," Grampa said. The pushed their way through the crowd.

"Check it out, ladies and gents," Rebecca said, pointing to a blue droid with wacky black hair and a well constructed gold model. "The Empire's Latest model droid, barely used, and a bargain at just 13000 yen a piece."

"13000 for this lovely golden angel?" said Miroku, the arms merchant as he 'inspeted' Sang-3PO.

"Hands to yourself, pervert! I'm not one of those model droids." she said, crushing his fingers.

"Ow! Not very friendly." said the merchant, sucking his swelled fingers.

Grampa walked out of the crowd, and looked Sang-3PO in the eyes. Then, he went over to Moku-D2 and looked through his hair for sand mites, then went to Rebecca and said, "I'll take them both, but I'll only pay 12000 yen for each because they're used. I can get new ones in town for 13."

"Yes, but you'd have to drive that extra long way." she said.

"12000, takeit or leave it."

"Uh… what do you think, Yugi," Rebecca said, looking adoringly at Yugi.

"They're nice, but I've seen cleanr," Yugi said. "This one's dinged up and has something stuck in his CD Rom, and this one needs oiled badly."

"Please buy us!" Sang-3PO begged him, grabbing his knees, "I don't wanna be owned by a pervert!"

"Now that's uncalled for," Miroku said.

"Please we need to find somebody," Moku-D2 said.

"Just who are you looking for?" Yugi asked.

"Never mind what he has to say, he's crazy," Sang-3PO said. "Just buy us, Please!"

"Alrighty then," Grampa said, "Have we got a deal?"

"Oh alright," Rebecca said. "But I'm losing money on the deal."

"What are you talking about," Sang-3PO said, getting up and waving her arms. "You found us wandering in the desert!"

"Time to go home." Grampa said, ushering his workforce to the hover car.

"Hmm," Miroku said, stroking his fu-man-chu beard. "I must tell Jaken the Hut this new development."

_**Transition**_

On the Death Sphere, Kagome was in her cell, awaiting the interrogation, when suddenly the door whooshed open. On the other side stood two storm troopers, and…

"Darth Kaiba!" Kagome said, cringing. The sable clad villain strode in, with raspy and heavy breathing.

"What's that noise?" Princess Kagome asked.

"Oh, wait," Darth Kaiba said, removing his mask and getting out an inhaler, "I have space asthma." He took buffs, and then tossed it. Then he loomed over the lovely princess. "You will answer my questions or die."

"You'll get nothing from me!" she spat.

"That's fine. I was going to kill you anyway." she gulped, and he continued. "But just so the evening's not a total loss," he snapped his fingers and a droid came in, pointing a huge needle a the Princess.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, backing up against the wall.

"A flue shot," Darth Kaiba said. "Imperial regulations; every prisoner must be in peak of health before execution."

"Great," Kagome said sarcastically as she was injected with the vaccine.

"Now, do you want cherry or grape?" he said ominously, holding two suckers.

"I hate cherry," she muttered.

"Then you get cherry," he said, sticking the lollipop in her mouth.

"You really are evil," Kagome said, gagging on the foul taste of the candy.

"Yes I am!" he said, and started manically, until he erupted in a fit of coughing. Immediately a Storm Trooper handed him a new inhaler.

_**Transition**_

Yugi was just finishing polishing the up the droids when there came a sudden frantic knock at the door. He opened it to a crying Rebecca.

"Rebecca, what happened?" he asked.

"The Empire killed my Jawees!" she yelled, running into his arms.

"What?"

"Some stupid troopers came looking for those droids I sold you, and when I didn't have them, they killed all my Jawees!"

"What do you mean those two you sold us?"

"They were looking for a cute little D2 unit, and a gold one with a huge rack." she snuffled.

"We need to ask them what this is all about," Yugi said, leading her to the repair shop. When they got there, the androids were gone.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"They made a run for it," Yugi said, looking at the oddly shaped holes in the wall. "Come on, the D2 unit didn't let me finish his oil change. We'll just follow his tracks out to the desert."

"The desert? Is that a good idea? I mean with all the sand people out there-"

"We'll be fine," Yugi said. "I know this desert like the back of my hand."

Sure enough, they followed the trail to rocky outlands, and found the runaway droids cowering in a dugout.

"You have to talk me into these things," Sang-3PO said. "I was nice and clean again and now I'm all covered with sand!"

"We have to find Master Higurashi." Moku-D2 said.

"No, you have to find him. I have to get out of this hole."

"There you are," Yugi said, running up to them. "We've been looking all night for you."

"You have some explaining to do," Rebecca said, "Thanks to you, my Jawees are dead, and I'm homeless!"

"The Empire must still be looking for us," Sang-3PO said.

"Look out!" Moku-D2 yelled, "Sand People!"

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for-" Yugi was hit in the back of the head and fell with a grunt as the Sand People surrounded them. Suddenly, with a flash of green, a cloaked and hooded figure came out of the shadows and twirled his light saber, scaring the barbarians away.

"Wow, that was cool!" Rebecca and Moku-D2 said.

"Thank you," said the old man, removing his hood. "I'm not bad for an old timer."

"You have to help this boy," Sang-3PO said.

" I know, I know, this isn't the fist time he's been clobbered by a sand person," he said. "By the way, I'm Master Higurashi, Jedi Knight."

"You're the old cooke who lives in the desert," Rebecca said. Master Higurashi cried.

"Wait, Master Higurashi?" Moku-D2 said. "I have an important message for you!"

"What happened?" Yugi asked, coming to. "Oh, Master Higurashi…"

"Hurry lad, we must get you and your friends out of here before more Sand People return." And they hurried off to Master Higurahsi's home, deep in the desert.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Now, I bet you're wondering what all this is about," Master Higurashi said as he served his guests tea.

"Yeah kinda," Yugi said.

"Well, why don't we ask our two little friends here?" the old man said sitting down with them.

"I really don't know anything except that we escaped from a ship that was being attacked." Sang-3PO said.

"I was given a message by the Princess. She asked me to play it for you." Moku-D2 said.

"You mean that thing stuck in your Rom?" Yugi asked. Moku-D2 blinked a few lights, and suddenly the miniature image of a girl in white with black hair appeared on the table. "Wow! She's cute," Yugi said.

"Hmmm," the Knight said as the message played.

"Master Higurashi," said the girl, "I am Princess Kagome of the planet Tokyo. You helped my father during the Clone Riots, now I need your help. I need you to get these plans that I've uploaded into this D2 unit back to planet Tokyo. You're the only hope for the resistance now." The Image turned, looking over her shoulder, and then faded.

"Hmmmm," Master Higurashi said. "Haha! Finally! A mission after all these years!"

"I still know what's going on," Yugi said.

"Well you see this all has to do with my old apprentice, Darth Kaiba." the ld man said. "I tried to trian in the ways of the a Jedi Knight. But they didn't take! He turned to gaming instead and now he goes around intimidating people with his duel disk and his fancy monster cards. Besides, he was a jerk anyway."

"Then we have to complete this mission." Yugi said, standing.

"Oh that's so brave!" Rebecca said. "I wanna come with you!"

"Now hold it," Master Higurashi said, "who said anything about you two going? This is my last chance for glory- I mean I don't want you kids to get hurt."

"But I want to help this Princess, whoever she is," Yugi said.

"And I wanna get back at the Empire for killing my Jawees and kidnapping my grandpa." Rebecca said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sang-3Po asked. "Like, a ship?" they all fell down in exasperation.

"Very well then, we'll get a fancy ship." Higurashi said.

"I don't think we can afford a fancy one," Yugi.

"How much have we got?" the old man asked.

"We'll probably have to spend everything in your retirement fund." This made Master Higurashi burst into tears.

_**Transition**_

As the group traveled, smashed together in the hover car, they entered the city of Mos Kyoto. The sandy streets were teaming with humanoid and alien life. Unexpectedly, as they rounded a corner, they came upon a road block of storm troopers.

"The jig is up!" Moku-D2 cried.

"Shhhh," the Master said, "I'll use an old Jedi mind trick on them. Leave everything to me." He pulled up to the troopers, and as soon as the two looked at the droids, the old man asked, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find the shadiest, most seedy bar in town?"

"Oh sure," said the troopers. "That would be, uh, the canteena on 6th street." said one.

"No, you want the one on 4th street," said the other, "It's worse than that. You just take-"

"Hey, 6th street is worse than that," argued the first.

"No it isn't," said the second.

"That's ok," said Master Higurashi, "We'll pick one on our own."

"Alright, move along," said the second trooper, and the Jedi drove away.

"That's your 'mind trick'?" Yugi asked, "I thought you were gonna at least wave your hands and put some magical haze over their eyes."

"What do you think I am? A magician? And have you ever been able to concentrate when someone's asking for directions?" They continued on to a bar even worse than either 4th or 6th street. They went to infamous 12th street canteena.

As the two young kids and the old Knight entered, leaving the droids in the car, they drew the attention of every one of the bar's patrons. They sat in a corner booth, and waited while Master Higurashi asked around.

Soon he came back accompanied by a small furry creature with a blue ribbon in his hair.

"Shippo here is first mate of a ship that might suit us," the old man said.

"What is it, a rat?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm a fox, heathen!" Shippo said, "I come from the planet Kitsune! On my home planet, I'm very important!"

"Then what are you doing out here?" Rebecca asked.

"Got in with a bad crowd," Shippo said. "Any way, our ship the Millennium Puzzle is all fueled up and ready to go. My Captain and I just need some assurance that we'll be paid."

"Uh sure thing." Yugi said, "Just how much are we talking about?"

"100,000.000 Yen." Shippo said. "Standard shipping price for any illegal cargo."

"No cargo, only passengers." Master Higurashi informed him.

"Good then that should make it easier." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around and came face to face with a dog eared young man with white flowing hair dressed in a red vest, imperial navy pants and black boots.

"I'm Inu-yasha, captain of the Millennium Puzzle. We're not picky, but we do like to know what it is that we're getting into. Let's just say we'd like to avoid Imperial entanglements."

"Ah, I remember, you were kicked out of the Imperial Navy weren't you?" Master Higurashi.

"I got no love for the Empire, if that's what you're meaning," Inu-yasha said, pulling up a chair. "I can get ya out of here without any trouble, but it'll cost extra."

"We can give 40,000 yen now, and 60,000 when we get there," Higurashi said.

"Deal," Inu-yasha said, shaking the old man's hand. "The ship's hanger bay 27. I'll meet you there."

_Transition_

As Inu-yasha and Shippo returned to the hanger to prep their ship, they were met by an old 'friend'.

"Come out of there you ungrateful dog!" shouted Jaken the Hut. The little green kingpin was surrounded by body guards, including one infamous bounty hunter, Sesshomaru Fet. "I paid you good money, now you're gonna work it off!"

"Hey, banging up my ship!" Inu-yasha barked.

"I spent hours getting rid of those dents," Shippo added.

"Oh, there, you are," said Jaken turning around, his Staff of Two Skulls in his hand. "Now, Inu-yasha, are you going to repay me for the spices you dropped in the middle of space? And don't give that line about being boarded by Imperial Forces. Mr. Fet tells me that you were carrying live cargo."

"So I helped out a couple of fox cubs that were about to be sold into slavery, I'm just an old softy at heart." Inu-yasha said.

"I want either my money or your ship you mutt!" Jaken said, jumping up and down, waving his skinny little arms. "Now which is it gonna be?"

"The money," Inu-yasha said. "I got most of it right now," he said taking out the yen. "I'll have the rest of it for you in two days. You see I've got this nice, easy, little pleasure cruse chartered and once I get back, you'll have all your money."

Jaken grabbed it, counted it, and said. "You're 60 short."

"That's why I said I'd have the rest in a couple of days, were your ears clogged?" Inu-yasha said.

"Fine, 60000 in two days, or your head's going on the staff next." Jaken said, leading his entourage out. As Sesshomaru passed, he grinned.

"He's just waitn for a chance to come after you, Inu-yasha," Shippo said when they were gone.

"Well he can keep lookin," Inu-yasha said as he climbed into the cockpit.

_**Transition**_

Darth Kaiba returned to the bridge of the Death Sphere, his prisoner following behind, her hands cuffed and a trooper poking her in the back with a blaster.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Kagome said.

"Oh, I'm very happy," Kaiba answered. "I have our first victim of the ultimate weapon of this station, and I'd like you to have a front row seat at its christening." he said as the looked at the large view screen.

Kagome gasped, "Is that-?"

"It is," he said, "Planet Tokyo. I plan to obliterate it, unless tell where to find your rebel friends."

Kagome looked down, then looked back at her home planet, where everyone she knew and love most were. "Musashi," she said. "They're on Musashi."

"That wasn't very hard was it?" Darth Kaiba asked. "Gunner, you may fire when ready."

"WHAT?" Princess Kagome cried.

"You're far too trusting," he said. "Did you think I would actually spare your planet just because you told me the name of some remote rock out in the middle of space? I'll deal with the Rebellion later."

The Princess watched horrified as the huge laser cannon fired at her home planet, and utterly destroyed it.

_**Transition**_

Meanwhile, on the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi was fiddling with his light saber as Rebecca and Sang-3PO played a game with Shippo. Master Higurahsi closed his eyes, and grunted where he sat.

"Master?" Yugi asked, "What is it?"

"I felt a disturbance of some kind," he said contemplating. "Eh, maybe it's nothing."

Yugi sat back down and waited for Inu-yasha to finish prepping the ship for launch. Outside the hanger though the visit from Jaken the Hut had drawn the attention of several storm troopers who were on the lookout for anything suspicious. The Huts, being gangsters, were hard for the Empire to control and therefore dangerous. Many an eager storm trooper waited in the wings to snare one of the Huts' smugglers in the act. They perceived that this was their chance. Storm Troopers filed into the hanger one by one, setting up a perimeter. One officer, over a loud speaker, commanded them to come out of the ship.

"Oh no!" Shippo cried, "We're busted!"

"Blast it," Inu-yasha said. "Oh well. Nothing to do now except- PUNCH IT!" He hit the dash board and a small laser blaster came out of the Millennium Puzzle, firing in all directions as the ship took off, zooming up and away from the planet into space. As soon as they were free of Domino's gravity, they were surprised to find two Imperial starships closing in on them from the aft-side.

"Just how much trouble are you guys in?" Shippo asked, worriedly.

"Us!" Yugi and Rebecca cried. "You're the smugglers," Rebecca said, accusingly, "How do we know they're not after you?"

"Good point," Inu-yasha said. "Shippo, angle the deflector shield, while make the calculations for the jump to hyper speed."

"We got a transmission coming through," Shippo said. He hot button n the consol and a view of the starship's bridge came on.

"This is Commander Tristan of the Imperial Star Forces," said the guy in important clothes, "We order you to surrender the vessel."

"Our what?" Inu-yasha asked, cleaning an ear.

"Your vessel! Your vessel!" Tristan yelled.

Inu-yasha stared blankly at the screen.

"Your ship, you dog-eared moron!" Trsitan screamed, pulling his hair.

"Oh," Inu-yasha said, popping his finger out of his ear. "No. Shippo, punch it to hyper speed!"

"You got it!" Shippo said, jumping up and pressing a big red button. "Keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times, remember to buckle up!"

"You might wanna listen," Inu-yash said to the youngsters standing behind him. They rushed and got buckled in just as the ship went whizzing through space faster than the speed of light. This force sent poor Sang-3PO flying back and hitting the rear of the ship with a loud clang, since she was the only one not buckled in (or down in the case of Moku-D2, since he used the magnets on his feet to stay connected to the floor)

Meanwhile, on the Imperial ship, Tristan was jumping up and down on his cover in frustration.

"Blast it! That's it. We're just gonna have to catch up to them."

"Yes sir," Lt. Hiten said, "But they went straight into hyper speed."

"So? We got hyper speed. Don't we? Lt. Manten, what are the speeds on this thing?"

An ugly lizard like creature turned around and said, "She is a three speed model, sir. There's light speed, hyper speed, and ludicrous speed."

"Then hit it to ludicrous speed," commanded Tristan.

"Ludicrous speed!" every exclaimed.

Sgt. Ayumi grabbed Tristan's arm and pleaded. "No! Not ludicrous speed! It'll crush our brains!"

"Nonsense," Tristan assured her. "Ludicrous speed! NOW!"

Manten, with shaking finger, pressed the button. Suddenly, the ship took off, first hitting light speed, then hitting hyper speed, then hitting ludicrous speed! Leaving nothing but a blurred trail behind them.

In fact, at one point, the ship shot straight over and past the Millennium Puzzle. The force of the speeding starship rocked the little smuggler ship.

_**Transition**_

"What the hell was that!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"I think it was the Imperial Starship," Shippo said.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

In the private conference room, Darth Kaiba waited anxiously fort he scout ships he'd sent to Musashi.

"Sir," said a trooper, "We found the remains of a Rebel base, but we estimate that it has been deserted for some time."

"I should have known she wouldn't have consciously betrayed the Rebellion." Kaiba said. He turned to the window, giving a view of space, and said, "I want her terminated as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," said the trooper before exiting.

_**Transition**_

"Okay, people, our little trip's coming to an end now," Inu-yasha said as they prepared to drop out of hyper speed. "I can't say it's been fun-"

"Cause it hasn't been," Shippo said.

"The planet is gone," Master Higurashi said.

"What are you taking about?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Drop out of hyper speed, and you'll see."

"Fine, old geezer, but I still think you're crazy," Inu-yasha said as he toggled the switch that brought the ship to a slow and steady halt.

When the ship had steadied, before them was what appeared to be a planet made entirely of metal, and hundreds of Imperial Starships.

"Holy crap!" Yugi cried.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Shippo asked Inu-yasha.

"No," he said, "I'll just turn around and get the heck out of here," he said, switching everything he could.

"Useless," Gramps Higurashi said. "You're already in range of it's tractor beam."

As Inu-yasha tried every switch on the board, Sang-3PO pointed out, "He must be right, because we're still moving towards it."

"Damn," Inu-yasha said. "Shippo, angle the deflector shields and charge all weapons! They aint getting me without a fight."

"There moments when you can fight, and moments when it is useless." Higurashi said. "Wait and find a good place to hide," said the old man as he led the droids and the youngsters to the back of the ship.

"That guy's gonna get us killed," Inu-yasha complained.

"Have you got a better idea?" Shippo asked, unbuckling and following them.

Inu-yasha sighed, shrugged, unbuckled and followed them too.

_**Transition**_

As the pyramid shaped ship docked in side the Sphere, Darth Kaiba waited outside as troopers and tech-droids examined the inside.

"Well? Is there anything in there?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"Nothing we can find, sir," said a trooper, coming out, "All the escape pods have been jettisoned. And according to the ship's log, no one's been aboard since it blasted out of Mos Kyoto."

"Mos Kyoto?" Kaiba asked. "Isn't that where one of our ships disappeared?"

"Yes sir. It was last seen heading into Ludicrous Speed, and was never heard from again."

Suddenly, Kaiba looked up and around. He seemed to be zoning out.

"Sir?" asked the trooper.

"I feel something," Kaiba said. "A presence I haven't felt in years…" he turned swiftly, swirling his cape, and left the hanger bay.

_**Transition**_

Inside the Puzzle, a section of the floor lifted up, and Gramps Higurashi, Yugi, Rebecca, Inu-yasha, Shippo, and Sang-3PO poked their heads out.

"Are they gone?" Shippo asked.

"Yes," Gramps said, "But not for long."

"Great," said Rebecca. "I should have just stayed on Domino and sold what was left of my stuff for scrap metal."

"Don't be scared, Rebecca," Yugi said. "Everything will be alright."

"How do figure that?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Now now, no fighting," Higurashi said. "If I can sneak past the guards and get to the tractor beam control center, I might be able to turn it off long enough to get out of here."

"You stick our like a sore thumb everywhere!" Inu-yasha yelled. "How are getting past an army!"

"Don't yell at him," Yugi said, "He's a great man!"

"He's a walkin fossil," Inu-yasha argued.

"If you two keep arguing, they'll find us!" Moku-D2 interrupted. "Can't we say you're both right?"

"Such disrespect from the young!" Higurashi said, crying.

"I have an Idea," Sang-3PO said.

"We're listening," everyone replied.

_**Transition**_

Outside, two tech guys were carrying in some scanning equipment. Once they were out of sight from the guards, Inu-yasha came up behind them, and knocked them out, then yelled out to the four guards, "Hey! Can you give us a hand with this?"

The guards came on in, suspecting nothing. The, Gramps Higurashi, Yugi, and Inu-yasha overpowered them, tied them up, and took their uniforms.

"Come on," Inu-yasha said through the helmet's com-link. They walked out the ship, and walked around, up to the auxiliary control room, where they knocked more guards. Then, Moku-D2 wheeled over to the control panel, and scanned the Death Sphere's computer files on any information about the tractor beam.

"Here it is," he said. "there are seven power junctions that control it on each level. A power loss at just one of these would disrupt the entire network."

"And give us enough time to escape," Rebecca said.

"Right," said Master Higurashi, "Were's the closet one?"

"Level four, section B" Moku-D2 answered. "It's heavily guarded though."

"No problem for me," said the old man. He turned and opened the door, and said, "I want all of you to wait here for me."

"But I want to come to, Master," Yugi said.

"No, Yugi," the teacher replied, "You must stay here and watch after the droids. If they are captured, all is lost. The Force will be with you, Little Yugi. Always." then he slipped out the door, his hood over his face, and he ran into a wall before the door closed again.

"That's our only hope?" Shippo asked.

"We're doomed." Rebecca said.

"I'm gonna see if they have any decent video games on this thing," Moku-D2 said, fiddling with the computer.

"Well, might as well take a nap," Inu-yasha said, sitting down.

"What's this?" Moku-D2 said. He gasped. "I don't believe it! I found her, she's here!"

"Who?" Sang-3PO asked.

"She's here! I found her!" Moku-D2 repeated.

"Found who?" Inu-yasha demanded.

"Princess Kagome," the little droid replied.

"Who?"

"The girl in the message?" Yugi asked.

"That's the one," Moku-D2 said.

"We have to rescue her!" Yugi said.

"Rescue who!" Inu-yasha yelled. "What's goin on?"

"She's scheduled to be terminated," Sang-3PO said, looking at the monitor.

"Then we have to hurry," Yugi said, but Inu-yasha grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere until you explain to me who this princess is, why we have to risk our necks to save her."

"Because," Moku-D2 said, "She's the leader of the rebellion and we have to save her because she's the only person besides me who knows the weakness to the Death Sphere."

"So? Go get yourselves killed,' Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms and sitting down.

Yugi then got an idea. "Well, you know, she is royalty. And royalty are usually pretty darn rich."

"Yeah, so? How's that any good to me?" Inu-yasha asked.

"If you help us save her, the reward could be huge!" Yugi said. "You could pretty much name your price."

"We could have enough to pay back Jaken, and have some left over for candy!" Shippo said, jumping on Inu-yasha's shoulder. "Please, please, can we help them?"

"Oh fine," groaned Inu-yasha. "I'll help. But if we get caught, I'm gonna kill you, Yugi."

"Fair exchange," Yugi said nervously. "Sang-3PO, Moku-D2, you stay here and lock the door. And if any storm troopers come in, try a diversion." Then, all of them putting on their helmets, the three two kids, the smuggler, and the fox child (who looked like a helmet sliding along the floor) went off to the detention block.

_**Transition**_

As he finished the breaking the last component of the power grid, Master Higurashi turned off his light saber and wiped the sweat from his wrinkled brow.

"There. That blasted Light Saber actually came in handy for once," said the old Knight.

"Not that you ever knew how to use it properly in the first place," said a voice from behind.

The old man gasped and then turned around, "Well, if it isn't my old pupil: Darth Kaiba. You decided your card games were too boring?"

"On the contrary, old man," Kaiba said, revealing an Imperial Duel Disk, "I'm here to duel you."

"I don't duel with playing cards, lad," Higurashi said turning his Light Saber back on, "You know my style."

"Very well then," Kaiba said, getting out his own Light Saber, which was six feet long and glowed bright red.

They stared at one another for a while, until Higurashi gasped and said, "What's that over there!"

"Huh?" Kaiba said, turning quickly to look. When he turned back, Higurashi hand turned tail and made a run for it.

"Ha ha!" laughed the old man, "He falls for that every time."

"Come back here you cantankerous walking corpse!" yelled Kaiba. Then the old man looked over his shoulder and gasped in horror as he saw Darth Kaiba levitating off the ground, coming at him fast, his red Light Saber poised to strike him down.

"ARRGGHHHH! Feet, don't fail me now!" yelled Higurashi.

_**Transition**_

On the detention level, Yugi, Rebecca, and Inu-yasha stepped off the elevator, and were met by a Captain of the Prison Guard, Duke Devlin.

" Can I help you…troopers?" he asked, looking down at Shippo.

"We're here to escort the Princess to her execution," Yugi said.

"That's not for three hours," Cap. Devlin replied.

"They bumped it up," Inu-yasha said.

"I wasn't notified," Devlin said. "I'll have to clear it." As he went for the com-link, Inu-yasha blasted him, and then Shippo threw off his helmet and started throwing fox fire at the other guards, whilst Yugi and Rebecca took care of the security cameras.

"Alright, shorty, now get this stupid Princess and let's get out of here." Inu-yasha said. Yugi nodded, and headed down the hallway, to the last door on the row. He opened it, and laying down, facing the wall was a figure in white.

"Hi I'm Yugi, I'm here to rescue you," he said, taking off the helmet.

"Oh thank goodness," said the old man as he sat up quickly.

Yugi's face went white, "Uh…"

Just then, Rebecca poked her head into the cell and cried, "Grampa! I knew you were alive!"

"Rebecca, I'm so glad," said the older gentleman, hugging her.

"Uh, where's the princess?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, she's the one across the hall," Prof. Hawkins said.

"Thanks," Yugi said, running across the hall just as Inu-yasha yelled, "Hey kid! We got company!" and the dog-eared smuggler stared firing his blaster as troopers started to swarm in.

Yugi opened the door, and saw a very pretty girl with long black hair chewing bubble gum. As the young boy stared, she looked up and said, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Oh, sorry," Yugi said, "I'm Yugi and I'm here to rescue you."

"Who?" she asked.

"I'm Yugi Motou, I came here with Master Higurashi."

"You did? Where is he?" she asked, getting up.

"Shutting off the tractor beam, now hurry," Yugi said, leading her and Prof. Hawkins down the hall, where Inu-yasha was still fighting the storm troopers.

"Bout time," Shippo said. Then, he looked up at Kagome and said, "Wow! She's pretty! And you didn't want to save her," he said to Inu-yasha.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind that?" Inu-yasha said. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Leave that to me," Yugi said, as he extended his blue Light Saber. He ran out, yelling as he prepared to bust some skulls.

'Whoa! Time out!" one of the storm troopers cried. Yugi came to a screeching halt. "Yuge, is that you man?" asked the trooper.

"No way!" Yugi said, turning off his Saber. "It can't be!"

"Dude, what are you doing here?" said the young man as he took off his helmet, revealing a kind face and shock of blond hair.

"Joey? Is it really you?" Yugi asked.

"He knows him?" Inu-yasha asked, confused.

"Some rescue," Kagome said.

"Yugi?" asked two more storm troopers as they removed their helmets. One was a lovely blond lady, the other a young man with white hair.

"Bakura? Mai?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, hun, you should so come to the Dark Side," Mai said.

"They got free food," Joey said, giving him a thumbs up.

"I can't do that," Yugi said. "I have to rescue the Princess. Why don't you guys join the good side? Fight for the resistance?"

"I thought we were fighting on the good side," Bakura said.

"Well you're not," Kagome said, "And we got better food than the slop these guys serve."

At that Joey said, "Alright! I'm in!"

_**Transition**_

As Kaiba continued to pursue Master Higurashi, he heard over the com-link that an armed group of rebels had broken into the detention level and freed not only the Princess, but Prof. Hawkins.

"Now I'm very mad," Darth Kaiba said as he sped up and came closer and closer up bhind Master Higurashi.

"I've got to but those kids some time," the Master said. He stopped, and turned, raising his Light Saber again.

"Are you actually going to fight me this time?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"Of course," Higurashi said. "But know this, Kaiba, if you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"Spare me," Kaiba said as he struck, and Master Higurashi parried.

Outside, on the docking bay, Yugi and his new band of Rebels had rejoined Sang-3PO and Moku-D2 and were running for the Millennium, when the boy looked, and saw his teacher locked in mortal combat.

Master Higurashi looked over and saw his young pupil. Then, smiling, he stood straight, and let Kaiba swing his Saber through his gut.

"NO!" Yugi cried as the old man's brown robes fell in on themselves. Inu-yasha had turn around, and grab Yugi dragging him up the ramp, kicking and screaming, as Darth Kaiba turned and walked towards the closing blast doors.

**_Transition_**

Inside, as Inu-yasha and Shippo were prepping the ship and firing lasers, Yugi sat, numb and blank. All his friends looked at him with concern, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

Kagome came over with his poncho, and draped it on his shoulders.

"It'll be ok," she said.

"I can't believe he's gone," Yugi said. "How could this happen?"

"Hold on to your seats!" Inu-yasha yelled back to them. "We're not of the woods yet! I need everyone to help me man the laser cannons!" he said as the ship went screeching out of the hanger and into space, zooming away as it was followed by a swarm of Imperial Fighters.

"You can count on me," Joey said, going up the ladder into one gun turret.

"Yugi, get the other one," Inu-yasha barked.

"Oh- Okay," Yugi said, running down to the other turret.

"Are you sure this thing'll make it?" Kagome asked.

"Course she will," Inu-yasha answered. As Joey and Yugi picked off the fighters one by one, and Inu-yasha sped out on hyperspace once again.

_**Transition**_

"Did you secure the homing device within their ship?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes sir," said on of the storm troopers. "We should be able to follow them now."

"Perfect," Kaiba said, "Now all we have to do is wait."


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors' Note**: To all you wondering, this isn't a Yugi/Kagome fic. We're just trying to have fun. Pleas eread and review. 

**Chapter Four**

As the Millennium Puzzle landed, and the passengers exited the space craft, the Princess was met with cheers and sighs of relief.

"Get this D2 Unit to a computer quick," Princess Kagome said. "He has all the schematics from he Death Sphere in his system, and the Professor can interpret them." And Rebel Techs came and led both Moku-D2 and Professor Hawkins to their central computer station. Later, everyone was brought in for a briefing in the main hangar.

"As you ca see," Professor Hawkins said, "The Death Sphere has a tight defense against large destroyers. But they never consider small one man fighters as much of a threat."

"So that's what we're gonna use," Kagome added.

"Each of you, equipped with your own small droids, will fly between the trenches on the Death Sphere, and aim for to destroy the main reactor by firing two torpedoes down this small exhaust shaft, located along it's access. Use careful, however, for this shaft is only two meters wide."

"Two meters?" Joey asked. "How are we supposed to hit that thing?"

"It's not that much different from when we used to bull's eye rats in our speeders back home, Joey." Yugi said. "I'm sure you and I could take it out."

"In any case, Each squad will have it's own attack run while the rest cover them. Now, everyone I wish you luck, and may the Force be with you," said the Prof. as he ended the briefing.

The Hanger was filled with commotion as pilots and D2 units piled into their fighters. The only ones who seemed even a little were Inu-yasha and Shippo as they loaded the Millennium Puzzle with their reward.

"Five hundred thousand yen in gold!" Shippo exclaimed. "Now we have enough to pay off Jaken the Hut and retire! If we play our cards right, we'll never have to smuggle anything again, unless you spend it all on Ramen like last time."

"This from the rat who used 2K to buy candy," Inu-yasha pointed out.

"That was an impulse purchase," Shippo said defensively. "I'm just a kid!"

"And I like Ramen," Inu-yasha said back. "Drop it."

"So you're just gonna take your money and run?" Yugi asked as he leaned against the ship. "Why don't you stay? The Rebellion needs you."

"Listen, I wish you all the best of luck," Inu-yasha said. "But what good is a reward if you're not around to use it? This isn't like your gaming or Force-hooey. I have bills to pay, or a certain ine armed bounty hunter's gonna have my neck."

"It's no use reasoning with him," Kagome said as she walked up. "He's half Inu. All they care about is where their next meal is. And all he cares about is money. So if that's what's most important, then good riddance. We don't need a greedy mangy dog on our side."

"You know princess, you're kinda cute when you're angry," Inu-yasha pointed out with a grin.

"I knew you'd be sad to see me go," Inu-yasha said, "After all we've been through, I figured you would."

"Huh?" Kagome said, blushing. "Now wait a sec, I never,"

Suddenly, Inu-yasha leaned in really close and said, "How about a kiss for the road?"

"Whoa! Just sit, boy," she said. Suddenly the necklace around his neck began to glow, and WHAM! He was three feet into the floor.

"Whoa, what happened?" Yugi asked.

"That's a reaction from the Slaver's Beads around his neck. All it takes is one word." Kagome answered.

"How did you get a Slaver Beads on you?" Yugi asked Inu-yasha as he dug himself out of the floor.

"None of your business, and how did you know what these were?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.

"Duh, I'm royalty you idiot," she said. "My father used to own slaves until he died, and I freed them."

"Better hurry Inu-yasha, or she'll say the word again," Shippo said.

"You freed slaves?" Yugi asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I fight for the rights of all people, not just those with birth rights." Kagome said, the two walking away form the dog and the fox.

"Inu-yasha," Shippo said again, tugging his sleeve "Do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah," he said, watching Yugi and Kagome, "Let's get out of here." 'The rights of all…' he thought.

_**Transition**_

The planet Lemon appeared on the screen, and Darth Kaiba grinned with sadistic glee.

"That's an odd name for a planet," a storm trooper said.

"Lemon traders first colonized it," Kaiba explained, "But after tapped the planet of it's one useful resource, they left it to rot. And now the majority of the pathetic Rebel Resistance is there, waiting for us to crush them," he said. "Prepare to orbit the planet at maximum velocity! As soon as we're over the Rebel Base, we fire!" and he went into a fit maniacal laughter, before he started coughing and hacking phlegm. A trooper hurried and gave him his inhaler.

**_Transition_**

The fighters took off one at a time, and soon they were space bound, high above Lemon, and heading toward the Death Sphere.

"Remember, pilots," said the flight leader, "You don't fire unless you are guaranteed a direct hit. Now dive!" he ordered.

Laser fire strafed he sides of the Death Sphere as the fighters plunged across it's access, and began their first attack run on the exhaust port.

**_Transition_**

Darth Kaiba was walking down the ramp to his fighter when he was joined by two more pilots.

"Several fighters have broken off from the main fleet and are attacking the exhaust. Cover me," he said as he climbed into the cockpit. The Imperial fighters took off out of the hanger and went straight into combat, shooting down rebel fighters left and right. Meanwhile Yugi and Joey, and Bakura were flying down the axis of the death sphere towards the exhaust port.

"Yugi, I've got enemy fighters coming on an intercept course. They're right on our tails."

"Right, I see them." Yugi said as he switched on his targeting computer. "Just keep them off of me for a few more minutes." Just then though Yugi heard a voice in his mind telling to him to switch off his targeting computer.

"Use the force Yugi." The voice said.

"Uh, Joey, did you say something?"

"Who, me? Nah, why?" Joey asked.

"Nothing. No reason." Yugi said, then he heard it again.

"Use the force Yugi." Now he was sure of who it was. It was Master Higurashi. But how could that be? He wondered. "Dag blast it all boy are you listening to me, I said use the force." Yugi jumped in his seat and then with a smile on his face he turned off his targeting computer and prepared to make the shot.

"Yugi, you alright?" His friends asked when they noticed what he was about to do.

"I'm fine guys, trust me." He said just then though Joey's fighter took a direct hit to it's port side engines.

"Blast it Yugi, we're going to have to bail out of here." Joey said pulling up on his controls.

"Get going then, you and Bakura can't do anymore good back there with those fighters on your tails." Yugi said. "I'll be fine."

**_Transition_**

"The force is strong with this one." Darth Kaiba observed as he targeted Yugi's ship and prepared to fire. Just then though the fight aft of Darth Kaiba's was struck and destroyed sending the other fighter spinning out of control and smashing right into Darth Kaiba's sending him hurtling through space like a rock. Over the radio he heard two voices.

"You're all clear there Yugi, so lets blow this thing and go home." It was Inu-yasha and Shippo. They had come back.  
"Sure thing pal" Yugi replied then fired his torpedoes into the exhaust port. They both went straight in and followed the shaft into the main reactor where they impacted and caused a chain reaction which destroyed the Death Sphere and everyone aboard. As for Yugi and his friends, they all safely returned to the planet Lemon where they received a hero's welcome. Inu-yasha especially was given a warm reception by Princes Kagome who so proud of him for coming back that she actually gave him a small peck on the cheek.

As Yugi and Moku-D2 climbed down from their fighter they were surprised to see an image of Master Hiurashi standing in the corner with a message for Yugi.

"Nice work lad, but your mission isn't over yet." The old man's spirit said. "Now you must travel to the Fuji system where you will complete your training with Yami the great Jedi gamer who taught me.

"You mean that I have to go right now?" Yugi asked.

"No, not right now, but soon. Once the Emperor learns what has befallen his Death Sphere, he will surely send the rest of his fleet here to destroy the rebellion. You must escape and live to fight another day and there will be many long days of fighting ahead my boy. Now go and may the Force be with you always." Then he disappeared into nothingness while Yugi's friends leaped and jumped for joy at their victory.

**_Transition_**

Commander Tristan's star ship came out of ludicrous speed near the planet Lemon and began picking up the tail of the Millennium Puzzle again. Just then though he got an urgent communication from a stranded fighter. It was Darth Kaiba, he'd survived and now he was really pissed off at the rebels.

"Gather the fleet." He ordered as he came aboard and took command of the star ship from Commander Tristan. "Now that I know where the rebel base is, I want to level it."

"Yes Lord Kaiba." Commander Tristan replied. "Man, what a slave driver, we do him the favor of picking him up out of deep space and he just comes aboard barking orders like we're in some sort of dictatorship."

"This is a dictator ship you fool. I speak for the Emperor and he runs the galaxy." Darth Kaiba stated. "Now get me that fleet I ordered and make it a halfway decent fleet of ships. Lots of destroyers and battle ships and everything."

"Yes Lord Kaiba." Commander Tristan replied as their ship soared casually through space.


End file.
